Harry Potter y un mundo alternativo
by Elestir
Summary: Universo Alternativo. 'Esta familia es famosa, no solo por ser los últimos Potter, sino también gracias que habían combatido al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y haber sido su labor definitiva para hacerle caer.'


**Capítulo 1:Un Harry feliz**

En el valle de Godric habita una familia de magos notable, los Potter, compuesta de James(el padre), Lily( la madre), Harry( el hijo).

Esta familia es famosa, no solo por ser los últimos Potter, sino también gracias que habían combatido al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y haber sido su labor definitiva para hacerle caer. Razón que había echo ganarse la simpatía y la admiración de la mayoría de magos. Aunque una pequeña parte de la población tenia una opinión bastante diferente, los odiados mortifagos.

Los mortifagos intentaron vengarse de la familia Potter, y precisamente Bellatrix Lestrange casi lo consiguió en su intento, pero con su fracaso hizo que los intentos cesaran.

En la actualidad la familia Potter siguen viviendo pacíficamente, James Potter de 25 años trabaja como cazador del equipo Puddlemere United, puesto de que consiguió después de cuatro años en el equipo( antes fue suplente). Es de los pocos que llaman al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por su nombre.

Su esposa Lily Potter( antes Evans) también de 25 años trabaja en investigación de la rama de pociones para la escuela Hogwarts, trabajo que consiguió al especializarse en estudios postobligatorios( Hogwarts en su caso) que comenzó en 1982 y acabo en 1984. Es de los pocos que llaman al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por su nombre.

Su hijo, Harry Potter de 5 años, recientemente ha ingresado una escuela muggle. Mostró signos de magia en el dia que les ataco Bellatrix Lestrange en el 1982.

_Personajes ilustres del Valle de Godric, página 481_

— Mira Harry! sales en ''Personajes ilustres del Valle de Godric'' —dijo emocionado Neville —Longbottom — como mola.

—Déjame ver —respondió curioso Harry Potter —ya lo veo, salgo al final y hasta menciona que el año pasado comencé a ir a una escuela muggle —ignorando la mención de Lestrange —el libro debe ser del año pasado como mínimo.

Sí, por lo visto fue escrito por un tal Batilda Bagshot, creo que es una amiga de mi abuela —menciono Neville —así que gane la apuesta, como dije salias en un libro, me debes un favor sin poder negarte.

— Muy bien, tu ganas — dijo Harry— pero la próxima ganare yo.

— Chicos a merendar — dijo una voz femenina.

— Sí Mama — contestó Longbottom.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se fueron corriendo hacia el comedor, donde estaba Alice Longbottom con una bandeja de galletas recién echas y cerca de ella esta Frank Longbottom escuchando con atención la radio.

— Aquí tenéis chicos, esto y un vaso de zumo de naranja — dijo la madre de Neville — comed despacio y sin ensuciaros. Dicho esto subió las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista de los niños.

Los dos niño comieron despacio y ordenadamente pero al ver que Frank Longbottom estaba bastante ausente con la radio, al acabar el zumo se llevaron las galletas que aun quedaban y fueron al cuarto de Neville, donde jugaron durante horas.

La padres de Neville y los de Harry habían sido amigos desde Howgarts y esta amistad permitió que los dos niños fueran amigos desde bien pequeños.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, en la casa de los Longbottom se presento Lily Potter para recoger a su hijo.

Llegado el lunes Harry se despertó temprano para ir a la escuela, como siempre, su madre le había preparado el desayuno y el almuerzo para el patio.

— Hijo — dijo James Potter mientras le despeinaba más con la mano — hoy no podre ir a recogerte, se pasaran Sirius y Remus pero por la tarde iremos al parque que te gusta tanto.

— Al que esta cerca de la nueva casa de primo — pregunto Harry.

— Sí hijo, a ese mismo, invita a tus amigos de la escuela si quieres.

Gracias papa — respondió contento.

Al acabar el desayuno sus dos padres le acompañaron a la entrada de la escuela, donde se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

Camino tranquilamente hacia la aula, y se sentó en su sitio habitual, en el asiento de la derecha( las mesas estaban agrupadas de dos en dos) estaba sentada su amiga, Hermione, la cual parecía concentrada, pero al percatarse de la presencia del chico su cara cambio a alegría, los dos se saludaron y comenzaron las clases.

En el patio Potter la invito a ir al parque, invitación que acepto contenta, ya que no era niña con muchos amigos.

El primer fue Harry Potter, en el año pasado ella destacaba tanto que muchos le cogieron tirria y todos la ignoraban, unos más, otros menos. Pero cuando un chico comenzó a molestarla Harry salió en su ayuda, el pobre se mancho de barro por culpa del empujón del otro chico pero tal acción llamo la atención de un profesor y lo castigo.

Desde entonces comenzaron a tener algo más de contacto, los dos eran tímidos, aunque ella bastante más. Así que realmente comenzaron a congeniar cuando iniciaron trabajos en grupo de dos personas y ellos formaron grupo. Gracias a eso los dos comenzaron a abrirse también algo más a los demás.

Al acabar las clases Sirius y Remus le recogieron y fueron a casa, donde horas después fue con su padre al parque. Allí estaba su primo Dudley y dos amigos suyos, se saludaron y comenzaron a jugar. Desde que Dudley mostró tener magia, su familia y la suya comenzaron a frecuentar más seguido que antes( que era casi nunca). Harry no sabia muchos detalles ya que nunca los mayores hablaban de eso cuando esta presente y su primo no le gustaba entrar en muchos detalles. Pero a grosso modo el y su madre, Petunia, al enterarse de la magia del niño tuvieron problemas con el padre y se separaron.

Desde entonces algunos días a la semana Dudley acompañado de su madre pasaban con la familia Potter el tiempo, especialmente para ir informándose del mundo mágico.

Al poco rato el coche del señor Granger llegó, el hombre beso a a la mejilla de su hijo y se acerco a James Potter. Hermione se acercó a Harry algo nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que conocía a otras amistades de su amigo( obviando Neville, que Harry se lo presento hace meses).

Harry era un niño feliz, no podía quejarse de nada, unos amorosos padres, su divertido padrino, el amable Remus, su mejor amigo Neville y su familia, su gran amiga Hermione y aunque menos, su primo Dudley. Y así, los años pasaron hasta 1991.


End file.
